kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
CAN WE FINALLY GET THIS DONE?!!? Whats up Affiliate (Evergrace) Video Even if the Morrow is Barren of Promises....Nothing...Shall Forestoll my Return Good morning to you, by the way.}} ENX Game New Larxene Weapon Names Progress Umm.... Wow, um...hey...It's been so long. Quite few months...I've been so caught up in a lot of things, that I never had time to get on..but...I'm back... Xahno Talk 00:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OMFG X-X Archives Do you mind taking a look at this? A few of your Archives are there and strange wiki does strange things when templates pack up a page... like... creating links to pages like DTN, GB, EO, etc., which obviously don't exist in mainspace and get listed in the wanted pages. -- 21:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Strange. I cut them in such a way that the template size wouldn't be exceeded. Is it okay if you help me with this ? Please ? '''TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, it might take a bit tho since loading archives takes AGES xD!! -- 01:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. I owe you one for this. Thanks. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) IRC! :Can you fix the usermessage on my page? I can never get those things to work! --_--- —Ghostboy ' 13:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) EDIT : Done. Next time, if you want Wikitext inputs, use the Wikitext window and not the rich text editor. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay. I'll do thta next time! —Ghostboy ' 17:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) That's gonaa be hard for me... Didyouknow? Found one! MooooooOOOOOO! I know another good stalker... (This should be obvious...) :Watch your back! There is a vandal! '—Ghostboy ' 15:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Help Me and XIon! Please! '—Ghostboy ' 15:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Vandal ? Where ??? 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::He/she already got banned. :D —Ghostboy ' 12:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) JS I really don't know anything about how the JS works. ILHI or GS are the ones who got ours to work.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) JS? What's that?--'NinjaSheik 23:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Javascript. ILHI and GS, huh ? I'll try and see if I can get them. The Sans-coeur template seems to be working except for the tabs. That's the only thing we need to get them together. And a few more squares are missing. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank You You+Me+IRC=Fanon Ideas You know where for you know what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oui, je sais. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 21:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Portal Image Template Yeah sorry about that... I'm really confused... I don't speak computer...--Webuiltthecross 19:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ask around next time. If you'd like me to help with your userpage, I'd be delighted ! ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks! I'll be sure to remember that =D -- 19:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello I heard about all the wikiaminese problems... Damn these Parental Controls... IRC? I can query you.-- 00:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure if I can get up there... Parental controls ?? Wait : this isn't adult content at all. Try refreshing ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It used to block this Wiki ALL the time.-- 00:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hm. Try giving it another shot - I'd say, hit the URL, refresh. If it still doesn't work, not sure how I'm gonna put it up here - perhaps in a hidden message in Qui suis-je. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Tried, and I don't really understand French, just bits and pieces.-- 00:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :@PrincessAndie : It's in English - wait, did I give you the wrong link ? It's [http://troisnyx.blogspot.com/ this one.] **** MORE PARENTAL CONTROLS! Sorry, upset here. Having a bad week...-- 00:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear...... >.>' Xemwath managed to read it. Maybe... he might be able to explain. I don't know, everything's burrowed up in me already. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Maybe if we exchanged emails? I know I can access my email. :Okay. Good idea. Mine's (myusernameinsmallletters)@yahoo.fr - I'll be late in sending you the message, because I need to freshen up (it's morning). TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sent the email.-- 00:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I replied you. Take a good look. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes A question... iSeries Userboxes? RTE Please turn yours off. Thank you.Glorious CHAOS! 07:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :What's RTE ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 07:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, now I get it. :P Will do, pretty soon, because I'm soon to head to KHFR ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 10.000! an idea.... I just thought of an idea that could rid us of a few stubs. What if we merged all the weapons for each Org. 13 member? Like, make a page called, "Xemnas's weapons", and put all his weapon stats on that page? Just merge them all together? Mar 21:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. Why don't we bring this up on the OrgXIII weapons talk page ? That sounds like an idea, though I'm not sure if the reception will be good. 'TNÉ' 'En avant Bravo !' 02:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ...wow.... irc please? Vow of silence. Désolé, au cas où je vous ai trompé... Procrastination FTW! Remember I told you I'd help fixing the template overload in your archives? Well I finally stopped procrastinating and decided to start (XD!). The thing is, I went though some of your archives (mainly the first one for 2009) and the template overload is so HUGE!! I blame this on wikia tho, as I'm sure you archived your talk pages before they started exploding with talk bubbles (I'm guessing it came with some of their magical updates we oh so love very much ). Either way, it would be easier to fix your pages if they weren't divided in the Tchattez, Notifications and À l’aide sections and the fact that we hadn't implemented the time stamp makes it harder xD! SO, what I was thinking was, instead of moving the extra templates into the next archive and so on, it would be easier to remove some of your templates and exchange them with your signature (without time stamp of course). They wouldn't look as flashy and as pretty as they would with the talk bubbles but it's the best solution I can find. What do you think? Oh and that would help kill some of those red links ñ.n -- 17:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :That'll be great. ^_^ I did archive those talk pages before they exploded, and suddenly I realised... oh dear, the bandwidth was exceeded again. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi TNE!!! How's life been?-- 23:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :A bit better, I must say. Less harsh on me. Hows you ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Messages Lady TNE, i'm having some stroule getting messages about pages updatation. Most of the stuff that updated I have on my watch, but I don't get any mail saying it got updated for some reason. Can you help me?--'NinjaSheik' 04:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I have the same problem too. It's that, say, if a page is on the watchlist but we haven't updated it for a week or two, it still remains on the watchlist but Wikia won't send e-mails regarding those page updates. Which explains why I edit over a wide range of pages - so that I can keep them on my e-mail inbox. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 04:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What?--'NinjaSheik' 04:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's like, say you edit Sora today. And then for one week or two, you get messages about page updates right ? :So, if you don't edit the Sora page within a week or two, it stops sending e-mails about the Sora page. I've got that problem too and I'm not sure how to get around it, so the key for me to get e-mails is to keep on editing where necessary. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 04:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I understand...I think.--'NinjaSheik' 04:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) UGH~! I'm still not getting anything!! Zipo! Nothing! I don't get it. Why aren't I getting mail from the wiki. Everything's updating, but I don't get mail. Some of stuff have been updating all week, but still nothing. I need help.--'NinjaSheik' 16:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear. I'm facing the same problem too (mine started only yesterday afternoon). At least this morning I had seven mails, two of which came from KHFR, and that's what prompted me to come here... I think we should ping Wikia Central. I pinged Uberfuzzy yesterday ; think I should do it on his talk page now. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) How odd. I'm back up and runnin' again. Could it be that this glitch switches between users? Think about it, I was first and when I got it back, your mail started to act weird.--'NinjaSheik' 00:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :MN and Xiggie's shift too, apparently... So well, I pinged Wikia Central. Hope it gets resolved somehow. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Lord Xiggie as well!?! Oh, man. This is such a pain in the neck. Believe it. I wonder what's going on...--'NinjaSheik' 00:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure... Even he's having the problem of not being able to upload images. Just like me. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) EDIT 00:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : I just contacted Wikia. And I mentioned that quite a few users have problems. Xiggie and MN too. Let's wait and see... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay. EDIT: And it's doing it again. Man, what's going these days on the wiki...?--'NinjaSheik' 17:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Avatar Hm? Oh no, I don't mean right now, I need some time to think, I just didn't know how the system for it worked, but now that I'm aware, I'll ponder it and get back to you. Thank you though, and sorry for edit somethinging you, idk, I was, as I had said just been trying to figure out how to link my post to my page. I didn't even think anyone would respond that quickly, or that it could hinder a response. So let's not fight about it, ok? No. i 05:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. ^_^ Let's be friends, shall we ? If anything, you can get back to me or the rest of us on the wiki - we're all here to help. Take your time on the avatar thing ; I'll come up with one in a jiffy. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, and sure I'd love to be friends, you can never have too many! No. i 06:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yay ! ^_^ Thanks pal. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 10:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) IRC? pleasez? (Yes I meant to put that...) —Ghostboy ' 10:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 10:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Saw the thing on you speaking 7 languages All I have to say is: If Pig Latin counts as a language, I'd be bilingual. Languages most definently aren't my lingo.-- 13:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Pig Latin counts as a language, for the very fact that it has a language article on WP. If I were to include my understanding of Punjabi and Tamil (my two ethnic languages), that'll make nine. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Nine languages, and wow it is a real language??? I didn't know that!-- 13:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, which makes you bilingual. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) will you join us on thr irc it is realy dull here okay? 01:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, not today. I still have a Wikia glitch to resolve. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Walktrough help...Maybe? Hey if can and you know how to can you help me getting started with my KH II walktrough? Havent played the game in *checks calender* about 5 months so im pumped up. The thing is i dont wanna waste space if im making the page wrong (clicked New Page)and i pretty much know...well some things to help me (checked the Walktrough writing guide on FF Wiki) and if you know anything that can help me well...could you help me? If not can you direct me to someone who can?.To lazy to make my talk bubble sorry. Oh and i noticed you have Exactly 10600 edits...damn thats like 100x more then i have made. D.Dark. 17:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I can help, here and there. Though there are some parts which I can't do like some of the gummi missions... and Hunter X in Assault of the Dreadnought Mission 3. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nah its more like sub-headings which i cant find out how to make and so on. Check the introduction page here: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Walktrough:_Kingdom_Hearts_II/D.Dark/Introduction there is a link to Part 1 on the end of the page and im thinking of doing Part 2 right now. You should put it in user space. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 10:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) User space? D.Dark. 10:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, as in User:D.Dark./something ! Now I had to take out three pages from the mainspace and there's a double redirect just because it's not part of the main articles. Speaking of which, the first page of the walkthrough may need renaming too, and I'll have to depend on a not-so-cranky admin to help me remove it. Just so you know, the walkthrough is now in your user space, but the mainspace redirects and the double redirect have to be deleted. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 10:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Uh yeah ....i understand there is redirecting,directions,space and stuff. Well i saw what you did and its good thank you so much. I am right now doing my third page or Part 2 and its covering Day 2 and possibly some other stuff. I will be adding a link from Page 1 to Page 2 and vica versa soon so if there is need you could edit that page too altough its not as messy as the other pages i can see that. D.Dark. 11:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, let's structure the walkthrough. I'll meet you on the walkthrough discussion page. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Aaaand DONE http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Walktrough:_Kingdom_Hearts_II/D.Dark/Part_2 D.Dark. 12:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Will correct the formatting/grammar after dinner. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure thats about 6 hours away but ok i need a break anyway. D.Dark. 12:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :You're forgetting that I'm 8 hours ahead of you. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Questions? Alright spill the beans. D.Dark. 13:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :See my userpage. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Anything special im looking for? D.Dark. 13:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :The polls section at the bottom. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i saw and voted there. You should do it altough it will probably be a bit of a pain in the a- butt cause of the card system it make CoM and Re:CoM the most complicated games of the series but other then that you should do it. I would read it even if i dont have the game and completed CoM already. D.Dark. 13:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Wokay ! Let's wait for more feedback. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I was checkin around the pages and just want to comment on a few things you added ok? Well firstly i dont want too many people adding stuff to and and what does the M stand for i cant think of anything second that certain character i was talking about is Axel not when hehe i was talking about that Axel will appear soon in KH II or in other words the 4th day other then that everything is ok. Just wanted to let you know. Also i wanted to ask you this: When you saw the line a circus freak in a white jumpsuit what went trough your mind? lol D.Dark. 14:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, correct where necessary. When I saw that line I was thinking "oh no, dusk." TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well diner is over right? D.Dark. 21:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :By the time you asked me about dinner, I was already hitting the hay :P TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait *counts on fingers* BUT IT WAS SEVEN O CLOCK THEN!! Plus your awake now doing the Re:Chain of Memories which by the way is looking good. ::7:00 p.m. your side = 3:00 a.m. my side. And... thanks. ^_^ I've still got lots more to do. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Just wanna tell you that i will be reading your walktrough and adding a few wise cracking jokes,funny stuff you know things to make it a bit more entertaining isnt that ok. No major edits tough just a few lines or maybe some glorifying such as what i added to cloud about him wielding the Buster Sword. D.Dark. 00:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay, but please turn off the Rich Text Editor. Because the ; mark always comes out for no apparent reason. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor? Ya i have no idea what that is. D.Dark. 12:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :See the Wikia commands on the top right ? Go to MORE > Preferences > Editing > Take the tick off the box "Enable Rich Text Editing". Turned of the rich text editor off a while ago just to let you know.Anyway i want to do my part 4 right now (il be doing ATLEAST 1 part every weekend)but i have no idea how to acces them since ...there was this double page (???) mess and the not-walktrough pages were deleted and thats where my links go to and you put em all in my userspace which i dont know how to acces. D.Dark. 14:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about the quotes... I just thought that the quotes might need updated because of 358/2 Days's release... It won't happen again. TheJake 02:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC)TheJake :It's okay. If you need any help whatsoever in editing, I'm there. And please don't forget to review the Manual of Style to see how articles should be formatted - it's a must for every user. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) FF Villain Seymour. Or Kefka ! He's love. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 23:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Funny Stuff Hey there! I just gave MN some girl hormones and now there's a party happening! Come to the IRC if you want to see MN feminized! User:JudgmentDay95 :Not just yet, I just woke up :P TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 23:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) No Idea Actually I didn't know that I'm kinda new in this wiki thing. Cococrash11 :Okay. But seriously, don't hesitate to ask around. Having friends around you is a plus ! ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 04:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Guess what. I finnally mastered the polls! And I like your new sig! —Ghostboy ' 11:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you ! ^_^ The quote comes from Mylène Farmer’s song of the same name. 'TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 11:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) also what's with the Td marks on your re chain walkthrough? —Ghostboy ' 11:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I've absolutely no idea how this came about. Thing is, I did copy the show/hide code from my TTA, but somehow it doesn't seem to work over here. Perhaps I'll get Xiggie tonight and ask him to help me out. I can't seem to resolve it, and if I take out the /td, then the code will malfunction... 'TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 11:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) guess who reverted his first edit that is helpful to the wiki 11,000 - How much Candy Have you Had? invite! Could you hop over to WLM? I have an issue that I need to talk to you about, and I don't find a talk page or the IRC to be fitting. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door]][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'm there. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 02:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ^.^ Well it's finally done, your archives are all out of the excessive template category! That should take out some red links... but just some since DTN's, NinjaSheik's and some other's talk pages are still there xD I have to say tho, it was really nice to go through all those old messages (*stalk stalk*) and I even encountered Guardian Soul's first messages! it was cute in a way ^^ -- 03:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help ! ^_^ So, what were your findings ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 03:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well there was the GS thing that made me go 'awww'. There were also a lot of thanks from new users you greeted. Some convos with DTN, and of course you-know-who's slightly creepy talk bubble requests for the Sims Wiki along with other stuff. What I enjoyed reading more were all those farewell messages you got when you were leaving for NS. Everything was entertaining and it fed my not-so-inner stalker XD -- 04:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Now, read my user page. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 04:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Aw what made you think about taking a wiki-break? If you don't mind me asking. -- 04:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) See Talk:Axel (last section) and User talk:Nitrous X. I mean, seriously. We might be called Staff, but we're nobody's subordinates or nobody's bosses, and yet the comments they give Kryten reflect on all of us... As though we're power-hungry maniacs ! I'm gonna see how they do without me for a while. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 04:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm definitely not the type to cling to your knees and beg you not to go... mainly because I think you're intelligent enough and mature enough to know what's best for you and for the wiki. If that's what you think, and if that's what you want to do I support you completely, and if you change your mind (or someone else makes you change your mind) I'll also be there for you ^^. It'll definitely be a loss if you choose to go tho. I'm thinking there's something else behind all this so if you ever want to chat I'm at the IRC or you can find me in msn: spinelsun_00@hotmail.com (doesn't mind much if you delete it after this, I get enough spam as it is xD!) -- 04:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm currently in limbo. (Added you btw.) Maybe I just need some time to get back on my two feet. I don't know. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 04:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :And the entire argument on those pages are why I hate being a staff member myself sometimes. :I really do try to be reasonable, but sometimes someone has to put their foot down. I don't really like doing it here; I never liked doing it much as a teacher either, come to think of it. But someone has to enforce the rules and be the "bad guy" and alas, a sysop designation seems to give you a big ol' target on your back in situations like this. :I urge you, TroisNyx (and any other staffers or potential staffers who might happen along this) to not take it personally when others get mad about you enforcing the rules. This is the internet, a medium where it's much easier for many people to direct harsh words and actions against people they do not know because there's no "face", just words on a page. When they get nasty, you get polite. Rather than focus on the negative words and accusations, think about all the good that you have done the wiki, or what you can do to improve it more. And at the end of the day, remember that it is, in fact, just a wiki about a video game you happen to enjoy very much, and consider you probably have far more important things to worry over when it comes down to it. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 05:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Mm. *nods* Thanks. Though I'll need to take some time off. I think I will return to KHW, I just need a few moments to cool off. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 05:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) : Understood. Well, you know where to find us when you're ready for more Heartless-smashin' fun. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 05:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yep. Meanwhile, if there's anything, I'm here. ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 05:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) An answer to your question... It's from a LONG time ago so I'll put this link right here.. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DarkestofHearts#Hello_2. Yes I do take french —Ghostboy ' 10:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Userspace Hey Trois how do i acces my own usespace. And another thing i think someone deleted the first two pages of my walktrough. D.Dark. 11:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Song Marks.... Article Conent Bonjour! I'll start by introducing myself; I'm Robert, and I'm new to this wiki. It looks like you're a very active editor/mod and also a very busy person in general, and I feel guilty for bothering you but I don't know really where else to direct this to. Which is not to say that you're a last resort, in fact you seem like the most level headed and literate editor/mod I've noticed. But, anyway! I read on the Editing Help page and the Manual of Style page to focus on "in-game" experience. Does that, however, rule out using quotes from the manga? Also, is it necessary to discuss an addition or edit on an article's talk page before going through with it? For example, for some edits I'd like to submit, I have cutscenes that can back up what I'd like to put forth. And when I do these additions, is it necessary to include my sources in the article itself, or even in the talk page? Thanks, --Robertxkills 10:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Robbie (don't mind if I call you that ?) ;-) For manga quotes, I'm not particularly sure, though the best thing to do would be to bring it up in the Forums. It isn't in-game, so to speak, but it definitely '''is connected to the universe. Thanks for bringing that up. For an addition/edit, discuss only if it's controversial, or if you need to ascertain something (as in, putting in Trivia bits). I do that often ; the only time I don't hit the talkpage is when I'm putting in trivia/plot differences regarding the French and English versions of KH. I'm taking a wikibreak from KHW ; if anything, you can hit me here. Pardon the French, but that's the only wiki which I'm currently active on now. See ya soon ! TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 13:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Would You Like To Join The Organization? IRC? Could you come on the IRC please? —Ghostboy ' 13:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :If you haven't noticed already, I'm less active here for the time being... and so I'll have to reject IRC invites for the time being. Will return on the 3rd week of November, though. 'TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 13:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) }'' |text=... }} Italian Kingdom Hearts Wiki Hi Troisnyxetienne; my name's TheDekuLink and i want to create the italian version of Kingdom Hearts Wiki. BebopKate told me to address you, since you created the French counterpart of this site. How do I create a new wiki connected to this as language? Thnak you.